


Hicsqueak (temp title until i come up with one lol)

by Catmca100, Deaflittlesnail



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/pseuds/Deaflittlesnail
Summary: After the spelling bee Mildred helped Hecate and Pippa speak to each other by telling them Miss Cackle wanted to see them. Well this is after that when they decide to reignite their friendship or more perhaps. All while trying to help Mildred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys i don't know how long this will be as it is my very first fanfic complete with chapters i will be trying to write.
> 
> Also I will not be rushing into Hicsqueak's relationship and will put in the notes when the chapter includes angst.

After a long day of teaching potions and Mildred Hubble blowing the lab up again, a tired and stressed out Hecate transferred to her quarters. She was thinking if Mildred Hubble will ever be able to control her magic, she was just about to let her hair down when her mirror started ringing.  
  
"Well Met, Hecate" Pippa said just as Hecate was about to turn around to answer the call.  
  
"Well Met, Sister" Hecate replies. Pippa could tell there was something up with Hecate with the way she was sitting playing with her watch. Hecate was so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot she was talking to Pippa. When she looked back into the mirror it was black and there was no Pippa.  
  
Hecate got up and to her suprise Pippa was standing there infront of her when she turned round. "Hecate I can tell when something is wrong, please talk to me" Pippa said with a soft smile.  
  
Hecate just sighed " I don't know if Mildred will ever be able to control her magic and it worries me, i don't want her to turn out like Agatha" she started to cry. "Awww Hecate with you as her potions teacher I don't think she could turn out like Agatha, maybe you could try and help her control it" Hecate's head shot up. She gave Pippa a "are you serious face?"  
  
Pippa knew what that look meant and spoke softly  
  
"Yes Hecate you are the best potions teacher and witchiest witch I know". Hecate looked at Pippa and said "Thank you so much Pipsqueak". After that pep talk from Pippa, Hecate agreed to atleast try and help Mildred, Pippa also said to Hecate "if you need guidance or help I am offering my services".  
  
Hecate was sitting on the sofa in her room when Pippa came over to her. She sat beside her where she wrapped her arm around her shoulder to comfort her. After a while Pippa said "i'm sorry you had a tough day Hiccup, but i'm glad I am here for you on days like this"  
  
Hecate looked at Pippa hugged her and smiled because she knew Pippa meant it.  
  
It was getting late and after one of their friendly chats Pippa said "oh is that the time Hecate I must go"  
  
Hecate hugged Pippa goodbye and thanked her for coming over to chat. "Goodbye Hecate and Good luck helping Mildred"  
  
"Goodbye Pippa and thank you". They walked over to the window where Pippa got on her broomstick and flew off.  
  
Before getting into bed Hecate had given some thought about how she was going to expain to Mildred about her magic. She was also grateful because she had Pippa to talk to about things which made her happy they where friends again.  
  
However when Hecate closed her eyes all she saw was *Pippa slowly crawling up the bed and onto Hecate where she was just about to* BEEEEEPPPPPPP   



	2. Chapter 2

Hecate shot up, and quickly shut off the alarm. Oh crap she thought to herself when she saw the time she would have been late for potions if she didnt quickly use the transferrence spell.  
  
"Millldredd Hubblleee" She said as she appeared infront of her class, "Yes, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred Replied. "I need to see you after class" Hecate said. Mildred looked scared as she sat back down on her stool.  
  
During potions class Miss Hardbroom had told the girls to make a laughing potion. Walking around the room she had to guide some pupils, all while keeping an eye on Mildred. Suprisingly she was quiet and concentrated on making the potion.  
  
All of a sudden the girls started to laugh except for one. "Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom spoke as she turned round to Mildred who was starting to disappear. "I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom" was all she could say. Miss Hardbroom who was not impressed at all brought Mildred back so she was visible.  
  
She just looked at Mildred and let out a sigh. She then broke the laughing spell, turning around to her class she said "class dismissed, except Mildred".  
  
Mildred sat back down and before she sould say sorry about getting the potion wrong Hecate spoke "Now Mildred, this isn't about today's class" Mildred looked up at her confused. "It isn't Miss Hardbroom". "No Mildred" She said as she sat down beside her. She continued "I am offering my help to mentor you, so you can try and control your magic".  
  
Mildred continued to sit and look at Miss Hardbroom barely able to process what she had just said. She managed to squeeze out "Why?" Hoping Miss Hardbroom didn't hear, but she did.  
  
"Because Mildred Hubble you are a talented young witch and if you learned to contol your magic, you could have the potential to be a great witch" she said not looking at her.  
  
Mildred looked up at Miss Hardbroom with teary eyes "Really, you think so?" Miss Hardbroom looked at her this time and said "Yes, i really do and with my help you can become a great witch".  
  
"Thank you Miss Hardbroom for wanting to help me, i will try my hardest" Mildred said with the biggest smile on her face. "We start in 2 days Mildred" she said.  
  
  
Miss Hardbroom looked at her pocket watch and dismissed her.  
  
What Mildred was unaware of was that Miss Hardbroom was watching her throughout the day to see how many times she lost control of her magic. It was quite a few times, especially during broomstick lesson in which case Mildred crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.  
  
Mildred looked visibly tired and stressed. After her broomstick accident she ran up to her room and locked herself there for the rest of the afternoon. That was until Miss Hardbroom transferred herself into Mildred’s room.  
  
When she got there she was sad at the sight of a broken young witch in front of her. Mildred continued sitting on the window shelf crying and didn’t even know Miss Hardbroom was standing at her door.  
  
“Mildred Hubble” Miss Hardbroom spoke softly. This terrified Mildred and she wiped her eyes and turned round to look at her potions teacher who was now standing in front of her. “Everyone has been so worried about you, after what happened with your broomstick” she said as she sat down on the shelf in Mildred’s room.  
  
“Miss Hardbroom, I’m sorry but I will never be a good witch!” she cried. Miss Hardbroom put her hand on Mildred’s back to comfort her. After a few minutes she said “Mildred look at me!” and Mildred looked up at her with fragile eyes. Miss Hardbroom continued speaking “You will be a great witch someday; you just have to be patient with magic”.  
  
To Miss Hardbroom’s surprise Mildred hugged her tightly and quietly said “Thank You, for believing in me”. Miss Hardbroom just smiled at her and spoke “Now Mildred, in future if accidents happen please don’t lock yourself in your room, you can knock on my door at any time if you need help or nedd to talk” then she left. Mildred’s maglet dinged and it was a message from Miss Hardbroom "I would suggest you join your friends for dinner before I issue any lines for missing this afternoons lessons" it said.    
  
After talking to Miss Hardbroom she decided to listen to her advice and joined Maud and Enid downstairs for dinner. “Millie” they both shouted as they ran over to Mildred. “I’m ok, I’m ok, just had a bad day” she said as they both hugged her. she looked over at Miss Hardbroom who smiled at her.   
  
Later that night Miss Hardbroom transferred herself into Mildred’s room. Mildred just sat on her bed reading a broomstick flying book. “I suggest you get some sleep, Mildred Hubble” she said. Mildred jumped of her bed and said “Yes Miss Hardbroom, I was doing a little reading before I got to sleep”. Mildred put away the books and when she was in bed Miss Hardbroom then transferred herself to her quarters for the night.


End file.
